Hopeless Wanderer
by CYVICS
Summary: Not remembering your own past can lead to despair and lifelessness. But when Yukiko comes across others who are as curious about her past as she us, they offer help and along the way she makes friends and bother her future and past are being made and molded. She discovers good, bad and ugly truths she wishes she never have. Kakashi OC (Please review)


**A/N: Dear readers, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy this and I would appreciate it the review, I am trying to start writing my own stories/scripts, so I thought I could test it on fanfiction. The plot might be a bit slow but it is promising, I've got great ideas for it and I am hope you enjoy it as much as I do.  
**

* * *

**Hopeless Wanderer**  
**Chapter 1 – Awake**

* * *

It was cold, so cold. My senses were unbelievably strong and I thought if it was possible to feel this cold and still be alive. I feel so stiff, like I am made of glass, or more like ice, frozen, afraid to move my joints thinking I might brake. It smelled bad too, this smell of iron, rot, it makes me so sick. I try to open my eyes, but it feels like they've been glued. _'How long have I been asleep, or was I? Did I pass out?'_ If I was passed out longer than an hour I'd be dead, biologically and medically speaking, nobody should pass out longer than a few minutes, it meant something is wrong if it went over that.

_'How do I even know that? Where the hell am I? I have to move.'_ The moment I move, my fingers touch something liquid, a bit sticky and thick._ 'What the hell is that?'_ I try to open my eyes but it's painful. A few minutes pass, trying desperately to open my eyes and I eventually do. Or I think I have my eyes open, because my vision is still dark, why is it so damn dim here?!

I lay there for a few more minutes trying to somehow adapt to the darkness. _'Maybe I should try to move and observe my surroundings.'_ As I move on my knees and hands, I come across the same liquid substance as before, _'not water, that's for sure… Wait… Smell of iron, metal.. Don't tell me… Oh God…'_ Oh God, please don't tell me this is what I think it is.

My hand bumps into something as I move around. By now, my eyes got used to the darkness. As I touch on the object and try to figure it out, I realize it has skin, human-skin. Touching the rest of the object, I realize there are fingers… _'Oh my God…'_ Immediately I let go of the object, this is a fucking limb, then all that liquid has been proven to be blood. _'What the fuck is this place? I have to get out immediately.'_

My heart starts to thump against my chest, freaking out not knowing where I am and with who, or what. I look around rashly, trying to find a way or light, anything. I immediately spot a very small light income, or so it seems, not like daytime, but enough. I start walking across this stone cold floor, on that liquid, that blood that almost got me slipped a couple of times, falling over other objects, or limbs, I had to get out of this place. The moment I reach somewhere below the light I realize there's an avalanche of rocks covering this passage out. I touch around, trying to figure out how I'm going to get there.

My hands land on a reasonably sized rock and I pull, then I realize 'If I pull this rock, it might cause other rocks to slip and then another avalanche will occur and I might falling under, I have to take this risk and move back.' And so I pull, at first, it doesn't work, my hands being slippery from the liquid on the floor made it harder for me to pull. I use my shoulder to pull, though it hurt me doing so, I immediately notice how body my shoulders are, and I start noticing the rest of my skinny/bony figure, when the hell was the last time I ate?

During my moment occupied with thoughts about my health, the rock slips out.

And so an avalanche arrives.

I run, I trip and run back, as far away from the rocks before they hit me; I slip over the liquid that leads me way back, into safety. The more rocks fell, the more dust flew around, it got too thick to see or breathe anymore. Cough fits attack my chests while my eyes get teary.

The avalanche subsides, though the dust and my coughs don't until a few seconds after. When I open my eyes, I realized, my vision has cleared and I can finally see clearly.

I am crouching over a dead body… I immediately look around to see my surroundings clearly, for the first time. A cave, filled with people, corpses, no, limbs! Blood is every where, and I am covered with it, claw slashes all over the caves, the damn stone walls, I didn't want to think of what caused this chaos, this bloody disaster that will never be erased from my memory.

My stomach starts making flips; the smell of the metallic blood thickens at the sight of all this blood, sickness clearly on its way up. I look up at the source of the light and I realized the rocks have fell and created a passage, I run for it, like that monster that caused all this mess was around, and following me. I run for my life. I climb the remaining rocks into the opening, dying to breathe fresh clean air, to go anywhere but remain here, in this hell.

The further I go up, the cleaner the air. I didn't realize how desperate I was to get to the top, until I step on the last rock and push myself up onto the ground, pushing the rock in the process. I fall down on the lovely grass, the smell of plants and flowers fill the air. Tears roll down my face as I cry out loudly, finally freed from the hell I was in. And even though I've escaped it, my heart would not recover from the excessive thumping against my ribs, it starts to get painful.

It all felt like hours passed as I appreciated all the nature around me, even though it was only for a second and before I knew it, I was already back on my feet and running away from the place, as far away as possible, despite my legs struggling to keep me steady, I keep running. I run through trees and bushes, step on twigs and leaves, not knowing where I'll end up.

My steps keep getting clumsy and my legs feel like jelly, wobbling their way through the forest. I finally see some form of road, and I run faster, without realizing my mistake, I trip on a branch and land in the middle of the road. Breathing heavily, I try to get up but I haven't gotten the energy to. My vision starts getting blurry and my breathing shallow, assuming I exerted myself, both mentally and physically from my experience in the cave and my run.

One more time I try to move, but alas, it was useless, my hand falls in front of me, completely covered in blood and dirt. My last memory was of a figure with white hair walking towards me from the other end of the road…


End file.
